Healer
by Traveler07
Summary: A short "what if" about the upcoming book 5 "Roadkill". Not a story just a little excerpt of what might happen.


**Hey people! So here is some background about this: I am really really excited about the upcoming release of Roadkill and I heard that it is about a bad healer and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It is just a random "what if" situation that I thought has some remote possibility of happening in the fifth book. Keep in mind that I have no idea what I am talking about, this isn't supposed to make sense and I realize that this is pretty unlikely.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cal Leandros series, it is property of Rob Thurman**

* * *

Healer

Cal POV

The ground flew beneath my feet as my heart pounded out a disjointed rhythm matched by my harsh breathing.

I was running my way through what seemed like an endless maze of pristine white corridors and tile floors. He was here somewhere, I knew it. I could smell him. I paused briefly at a hallway intersection and took a deep breath before choosing the left path.

I was getting closer. I could almost taste it in the air.

The monster, the evil healer, the bastard, had Niko and Goodfellow, but not for long. I thought savagely as an inhuman smile split my face. No, not long now at all. He would pay for what he had done, for what he had yet to do, for what he never would do once I got my hands on him. He was finished and this was over, I was going to end him.

I reached the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a bright white door that matched everything else in this hideously white lab. I grabbed for the handle and my skin almost blended in with the paper white of the door, it was only a bare shade darker. My fingers closed around the cool metal and I pulled. The door didn't budge, not an inch. It must have the steel reinforced locks that kept every other door in this place shut. The locks that kept whatever was inside from coming out, but I didn't want out, I wanted in. It would be impossible to kick down. That was just fine by me. I didn't need to kick it down. I had other ways of… traveling.

I built the gate and felt the grey light form a second skin as it engulfed me. Then I was gone, then I was on the other side of the door. And that bastard was standing there staring at me like he had waited his whole damn life to see me standing right there in front of him. Like I had walked right into his grand plan.

The fucker.

"Welcome Caliban, we're glad you could make it." Behind him I saw Robin and Niko chained to the wall both looking worse for wear. Niko had blood down the front of his torn shirt and seeping out the corner of his mouth.

_But he's alive._ I reminded myself as my heart was clenched with acid soaked fingers. He was still alive and he was going to stay that way. His grey eyes met mine and they were full of life, that and a carefully concealed fear. Nik didn't think this was going to end well for me. He was probably right, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting them out of here and hopefully killing this bastard or at least locking him up somewhere.

I smiled viciously to myself. I bet Tumulus was feeling rather lonely now that the Auphe were dead, maybe I could send it another visitor, him and Hob could make friends.

This all happened in a fraction of a second, and in that second I was raising the gun in my hand. I was going to disassemble this bastard and then throw the pieces through a gate. For what he had done there was no punishment too great. He deserved every bit of justice I was about to hit him with, but I would be lying if I said this was mostly about justice. This was about revenge, this was about the fact that nobody hurt my brother and got away with it. Justice wasn't about enjoyment, and I was so going to enjoy killing this asshole.

The gun was up and I shot him through the neck and then in quick succession at the joints of his shoulders and where his legs met his pelvis. If you can't kill it, disassemble it, as a wise Buddha loving bad ass had once told me.

The clip emptied and I reached down to shove another home but he was too quick for me. He knocked the gun from my hand and his other hand came up to burn against the skin of my forehead.

He smiled through blood coated teeth at me and said the one word that could break me. The one word that I never wanted to hear from a healer. The one word that could do more damage than any other disease or injury he could concoct in his twisted head.

He hissed out one word:

"Remember."

The word seeped through my skin and resonated in my brain tearing down my defenses as if they were nothing, as if they weren't even there.

And I did, I remembered everything, and the world fell away.

* * *

**Hey People! Remember that this is not an ongoing story and it is not supposed to make sense!**

**Also, I have no idea how healers work and so I don't know if this is a realistic (well... realistic in terms of the Cal Leandros fantasy land) prediction of their abilities. It is probably way way off the mark. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!**

**Let me hear your predictions! I want to know what you guys think will happen with the evil healer in Roadkill! I love speculation.**

**Let me know what you think (even though it was pretty short)**

**-Traveler**


End file.
